


Опаленная

by LimWaltijeri



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Action, Canon Related, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimWaltijeri/pseuds/LimWaltijeri
Summary: Первое посещение Обливиона героиней-бардом





	Опаленная

Пройдя через Врата, Фелиция осталась совсем одна. Ее цель — закрыть этот проход и остановить нашествие дэйдра на Кватч. А оставшиеся в живых солдаты из последних сил отвлекали внимание противника на себя, пока она выполняет свое задание.  
На Фелицию пыхнуло жаром горящей печки, как только она преодолела Врата. Все было огненно-красным и дышало огнем, жар от почвы ощущался даже через толстую подошву сапог. Фелиция чувствовала, как по ее телу струится пот, пропитывая легкую полотняную рубашку под прочным кожаным доспехом. Ничего, не привыкать. Когда еще был жив отец-фехтовальщик, то он проводил часть тренировок в кузнице, рядом с горном. Как он говорил, для повышения выносливости, ведь истинный мастер способен сражаться в любых условиях. Теперь этот опыт ей пригодился, поэтому Фелиция очень быстро сориентировалась на месте и за считанные мгновения смогла увернуться от летящего ей в нее огненного шара, который все-таки спалил ей торчащую прядь волос и едва не сжег густые брови. Присела, затем ринулась в бой с поджидавшими жертву скампами. Под острием рапиры Фелиции они очень быстро стали мертвыми.  
Бард, закончив битву, огляделась — повсюду простиралась выжженная земля и океаны кипящей лавы. Росли необычные травы, про которые Фелиция ничего не знала, в этом огненном мире не было ничего, напоминающего ей Сиродил. Но, тем не менее, этот раскаленный план Мерунеса Дагона был по-своему прекрасен. Множество оттенков красного, оранжевого, желтого и коричневого, истинное буйство огня и бесчисленное количество башен и островков в бескрайних мирах Обливиона. Пейзаж невольно восхитил барда, привыкшую находить прекрасное во всем, но воздух был насыщен вредными вулканическими испарениями. И жара. Удушливая, тяжелая, проникающая повсюду. Даже в кузнице, возле горна было не так тяжело. Фелиция намочила шарф водой из фляги и завязала им лицо, чтобы было легче дышать. Не особые защитные заклинания магов, но тоже сойдет. Затем осторожно сорвала образцы трав — наверняка они пригодятся кому-нибудь из опытных алхимиков, а если найти соответствующую книжку, то и самой можно наделать ядов и взрывчатых смесей* в спокойной обстановке.  
Рядом с местом своего сражения Фелиция заметила тела погибших солдат в форме стражи Кватча.  
«Была бы я придворным художником, я бы непременно написала множество картин, но я бард, так что от меня будет множество песен и простых зарисовок по памяти, — подумала Фелиция, прочитав наспех короткую молитву и направившись к Башне, на вершине которой горел Сигильский камень. — А о погибших солдатах и горожанах сложу длинную балладу, как они героически сражались. Хочется верить, что и за стенами города остались живые. И, если остались, то Мартин Септим наверняка с ними»  
По пути она еще несколько раз вступала в схватки с мелкими дэйдра, пока не дошла до своей цели — входу в башню с Сигильским камнем. Она осторожно тронула ворота — громадные с виду, но неожиданно легкие для такой величины. Бард присела за камнем, совсем рядом с дверями, передыхая, но при этом она не переставала наблюдать за происходящим.  
«В этом месте нельзя расслабляться ни на секунду, этот мир — сплошная огненная Арена, — подумала Фелиция. — И я одна из немногих смертных, которой довелось побывать в нем. Я обязана поведать об опасностях и красоте царства Мерунеса Дагона всему Тамриэлю, сложив самые лучшие песни»  
Фелиция отпила из фляжки и нахмурилась — воды оставалось не очень много. Если она не ускорится, то рискует погибнуть от обезвоживания раньше, чем дэйдра окончательно разрушат Кватч до основания. Проведя рукой по лицу, Фелиция обнаружила, что оно покрыто копотью и сажей от постоянного жара.  
«Ничего удивительного. И не стоит здесь задерживаться. Пора продолжать путь, пока не набежали новые обитатели этого огненного мира»  
И девушка вошла в башню…

**Author's Note:**

> *в самой игре нет упоминания про бомбы, но мне кажется, что в мире Тамриэля может быть что-то подобное, и их делают алхимики


End file.
